A Dying Wish
by nina amina
Summary: The woman was dying, and she wanted to die on her own terms. So when the chance to die comes will she take it? And what will be the price of her death, at the hand of her old best friend? First chapter is historically acurate, World War Two, if you can't figure it out reading the summary I should warn you it contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia.

**A Dying Wish; Part one**

_Warning; ooc, and character death, this fanfic is not for the faint of heart. Also this is a semi-historical fanfic. _

The day was warm, and sunny. It was a peaceful morning so far, and in a house facing towards the harbor, a woman was happy. This was no ordinary woman though; she was one of a group of people who were far closer to the land than humans. She was a country, only her country no longer existed. Her land had been annexed(1) into a larger country, called the United States, or more often the personification was called America.

She was called Hawaii, and in her youth she had been a country who had made many allies in her short time. Though in the end only one of those allies tried to stop the annex, which was Japan (2). Before she had become a country she was just a string of islands inhabited by travelers from Asia (3), and now she was a territory, who was slowly dying.

Hawaii looks out the window, smiling as she strokes the hair of her young daughter, Lola. Lola was her daughter by another country, whose Hawaii would never say. She was kept a secret though, from everyone except the godfather and the father, both of who were special to Hawaii. Hawaii was in a wheelchair at the request of America, who would unknown to Hawaii come to visit that day.

XxXx

America knocks on the door, and calls in "Hawaii guess who. Times up, it's me America can I come in?" "O-oh America I didn't know you were coming today! Yeah you can come in but could you get milk first I'm out." As she calls this out to him she points for Lola to hide in her room. "What? Oh yeah sure Hawaii, the hero will provide for you!" "Thank you America take your time I'm not going anywhere!"

With Lola hidden in her room, and America out getting milk Hawaii was left alone, still looking out her window. A plan, just one at first comes into view, then another. "I wonder what's with the plans," Hawaii ponders as more plans come into view flying over the island and the first one drops a bomb. Hawaii flinches and holds back a scream of pain. She looks to her daughter's room then to the front door and back. "America you idiot what's going on?"

XxXx

Not too far away, standing on the beach near the harbor watching the destruction of America's ships, was Japan. "I warned him this would be coming…it seems he didn't take me seriously…oh, well that's what he gets for killing Hawaii…" _(A/N;_ _Japan and Hawaii were allies and friends think like Germany and Italy only both are more serous and less well Italy and Germany like. Japan thought Hawaii died during the annex.) _He clenches his hands into fists, his nails digging into the skin.

XxXx

Hawaii bites her lip holding back another scream, America still wasn't back, and Hawaii would not allow someone to harm her lands. She forces herself out of her wheelchair the best she can, standing tall and proud. She grabs her knives from a cabinet, three of them made from obsidian, volcanic stone.

She runs out of the house as fast as her ill body will allow and as she runs towards the harbor America finds her. "Hawaii what's going on," he yells as they run side by side. "I'm not sure, there was a plan then hundreds of them and they started dropping bombs…I think the harbor is under attack," Hawaii answers, whimpering a bit form the pain. America looks over at her, worriedly. "Are you going to be okay?" "I think so; let's focus on the harbor though. You cheek the west side I'll check the east…Meet back here in half an hour." "Sure, the hero will see you then!"

They run off in different directions, Hawaii has a death grip on her knives. She was pissed, and because of that the knives were glowing white, see they were enchanted by England long ago. They were to respond to Hawaii's emotions, heating to different leaves for sad, angry, pisses, as she was now.

She keeps running until she's about three hundred yards form Japan and as he comes into view she stops in her tracks. "Oh, of chores it would be you Japan, old friend," she says much louder then she meant to so he hears her. He turns fist still clenched, and the second he sees her, his eyes go wide. 'H-Hawaii?" "Hey, Kiku it's been a while…Hasn't it?" another bomb hits and Hawaii can't hold back the scream this time, she doubles over pain on her face. Japan shakes himself out of his shocked state and runs over to her. "I thought you were dead," he says, helping her stand up again.

"America's states are personified, so I didn't die form the annexation, or at least not right away… I am dying though. I'm really sick, America won't believe I am though…Did I mention how nice it is to see you even under the circumstances." "It's nice to see you too Hawaii," he replies tears in his eyes, his fist clenching harder on his skin. "Japan, I know your angry…But would you do me a favor?"

"What," Japan asks unclenching his hands. "I know it's not a fair question to ask…But I'm going to die either way and I would prefer to die at the hand of a friend quickly…then the way I'm dieing now…So would you kill me?" Japan's eyes widen for a second, and then he nods. "I can understand Hawaii-san. You wish to die with your honor; it's something China (4) drilled into both of us."

"Thank you Japan," Hawaii says. "Thought I think it would be more fitting if you did it yourself. I did bring my katana so I will assist you." Hawaii smiles gripping her knife and staring at it. Tears run down her cheeks despite her smile. "Would you tell him? (5)" "him? Yes I will don't worry Hawaii." "Thank you," the tears fall at a faster rate, and she smiles at Japan, standing a bit taller. "I think it would be best if you kneels Hawaii…Begin when you are ready."

Hawaii kneels at Japans feet, still smiling. "Hold on just a second. I need to get ride of my flowers I don't think they are appropriate for the occasion." She removes the ring of flowers from her hair, and readies the knife. "That is true Hawaii…" "Thank you Japan," Hawaii says, and then stabs herself in the stomach. "Your welcome, old friend," he brings down the katana on her neck cutting off her head. Just as he does America sees and screams as he cuts off Hawaii's head.

"HAWAII! NO!" "America," Japan says, looking at America then Hawaii's head, seeing she was still smiling in death. Then he looks towards his plans, surprised to see they were almost done with the attack. Without another word he runs off, leaving America to take care of Hawaii's body.

_Well okay here is the historical reference, and non-historical references._

_Hawaii was annexed by the US on July 7 1898_

_Japan sent their navy to oppose the annex in 1897_

_Hawaii was populated the same way as Japan and the other islands in the pacific by Asia_

_For my OC Hawaii was raised by China like Japan._

_She is asking Japan to tell the father of her daughter that she died happily. _

_That's all, for now I'll continue with America telling the allies and Japan telling the father in a different chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia.

**A Dying Wish; Part Two**

America numbly walked back to Hawaii's house, in shock. As soon as he entered the house, there was a loud bang sound. He left his shock, and yelled, "who's there!?' "Who are you," comes the soft reply. "I'm America, who are you?" "I'm Lola,' says Lola as she comes out of her room, a almost exact copy of her mother, the same dark hair, pulled back in a braid. Her skin tone matched and the only real difference were her eyes, they were brown like her mother's but they had hits of gold hiding in them.

"Hawaii?" "No silly! I'm Lola, Hawaii is my mother!" 'Hawaii had a daughter,' America thinks leaning down to stare the small girl in the eyes. In appearance she was about two or three standing at America's knees, smiling up at him. "Mr. America where's my mom?" America got quiet, and hugged the little girl, 'I'm sorry Lola, your mother is gone…And she's not coming back." "Well…Then mom would want us to make It so her leaving wasn't in vain right?"

America thought the girl's words over, though she was just a child, she was most likely, like a country and much older than she looked. "You're right little Hawaii…that's what I'll call you okay…Hawaii. Don't worry I'll protect you and make sure your mother didn't leave us in vain." "Thank you…Dad! Can I call you that?" "Yes…You can little Hawaii."

XxXx

The next day at the allies meeting, America had to retell the death of Hawaii, with one of his states, Pennsylvania taking notes on the meeting. She was as unseen as Canada, so she knew no one would really care what she thought. "I came upon them just as he killed her," America says, holding back tears at the memory. "She was kneeling at his feet, bleeding from her gut, and he without even the slightest bit of remorse brought down his blade on her neck, cutting off her head. Then he ran off with out a word."

Pennsylvania flinches as does all the allies, Russia frowned, which was unusual for the creepy happy country. "Doesn't make sense, da? Japan was a good friend of Hawaii's they were close, da?" "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Everyone was quiet for a second before Russia spoke again. "I knew both of them during their alliance when Hawaii was a country. They were close, friends, she was sweet even to me. No Japan wouldn't do that…" "America, the evidence does pile up nicely to say he didn't do it," England agrees. "I saw the bastard cut off her head! How the hell are you trying to tell me he didn't do it?"

Pennsylvania clears her throat getting everyone's attention. "Well I know you guy seem to be in shock, but I have the photo's the police and I took. We are trying to see if America's report is true…I could pass them around. They are disturbing though." "Well they would clear things up, wouldn't they? So pass them around, ummm, who are you anyway?"

She sighs and passes around the pictures, "I'm Pennsylvania one of America's states." "America's states are personified?" "Yes, Mr. England we have two that look just like you in fact. Virginia and West Virginia they are twins. Anyway these pictures are of the crime scene." Everyone but China and America look at the picture examining them closely. Pennsylvania also passes out a document to each of them, "This is her autopsy report. I think it'll help as well." England looks down at the pictures as does everyone else.

"Pennsylvania, what's that in her hand there," he asks pointing to the picture where her knife is easily seen. "That's her knife. Hawaii told me it was a gift from Belarus when she gained both Belarus' and Russia's respect. Then she had it lava enchanted by you England." "Da, I remember that knife it was Belarus' best work and the only time she left me alone!" "Bloody hell that's right I remember doing that…I guess you were right America." "I told you I know what I saw he killed her in cold blood…" America hangs his head and holds back tears. China stares sadly over at the wall lost in his own thoughts. 'Why would Japan kill Hawaii…He was our daughters godfather. How could he cut her down like- No! America must have not of seen everything. I'm sure Japan will tell me what truly happened one day…'

"I don't know if he's guilty of the murder…" Pennsylvania says. "No doubt in my mind that he attacked us, but there are some things that don't add up. First on is this part of the autopsy about the wound n Hawaii's stomach. 'The wound in the victim's stomach appears to be from a small blade, such as a knife, it also appears to be self inflicted.'" "But," England says, "Why would Hawaii stab herself."

"I'm not sure, England, but that's not the only thing that puzzles me. Hawaii's flowers, the ones she always had in her hair, were lying on the ground. Place with the utmost care. A sign of remorse maybe? But he ran off to soon to do that and America never touched Hawaii's body." "I see…" "It doesn't matter I saw him kill her…So he's going to pay whether you agree with the diction or not." America storms out and Pennsylvania sighs, "You guys can leave as well. He's still upset. It's the firs time he's lost someone close to him."

Everyone leaves, but China who still in shock sits there muttering, "No Japan did not kill Hawaii in cold blood…" "Mr. China," Pennsylvania approaches a letter in her hands. "I found this among Hawaii's things. It's addressed to you, so I thought I would give it to you today. I know you raise Hawaii she told me about her youth, so I'm sorry for your loss." With that Pennsylvania walks out of the room taking all her notes and things with her.

China stares at it for a second then rips the envelope opens and reads the letter. 'Dear Yao,

Hello my love, if you are reading this I'm gone. Hopefully Lola is and sound, if she's not I want you to protect her. Well actually I want you to protect her either way. Make sure she grows into the lovely woman she's meant to be. Hopefully I died a natural death, but if not chances are I'm not mad at who ever killed me. I may be gone form this world but I'm waiting for you in the next. I will also be watching in that world, so behave.

Love,

Lilinoe'

China sets the letter down and smiles, it was so much like her. "I will protect Lola, don't worry Lilinoe, I'll make sure she grows up right. Even if she is with America." Then he notices a P.S at the bottom of the letter.

"P.S I know you and Japan had a falling out, but get over it for me. You tow are brother's so act like it. I'm watching you.' "You're right, Japan will tell me what really happened, and so until then I will trust in him."

XxXx (August sixth and ninth of nineteen forty-five)

America took his revenge on Japan in one of his (1) darkest moments in history. He dropped two atom bombs on Japan, one on Hiroshima and one on Nagasaki. This killed about 246,000 people. Six days latter Japan surrendered ending World War Two.

_(1)-This is my personal opinion. I am an American and I feel we went too far with the bombings. There was no reason to go THAT far… It's my opinion, so if you don't agree with it too bad. As for any Japanese that may be reading this, I as an American apologize to you. We crossed a line that should have never been crossed. _

_Also Pennsylvania is called the keystone state so I see her as America's conscience and peacekeeper. She tried her best to see the situation in a different light then America. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
A Dying Wish; Part Three  
China sighed, the war was over, yet he was having a hard time rebuilding. After all this time, witht he war won, and the Axis defeated, Lilinoe was still on his mind.  
She lingered with him even now, though she was in what ever afterlife awaited countries. A knock on the door pulled China out of his thoughts of Lilinoe. He looked over to  
the door and frowned. Who could that be, not many nation were saw each other after wars. China stood and went over to the door, opening it. Japan was on the other side, a  
sad look on his face. "Yao," Japan says. "May I come in?" "Shi, come in Kiku," China said after what seemed like enternty. "Would you like some tea," China asks as Japan  
sits down.  
"Yes, thank you." China nods as he pours some tea for his ex-brother. "So what is it you need Japan?" "Yao, don't use my nation name. Not right now, when I'm trying  
to fulfill Lilinoe's last wish." China perks up at Hawaii's human name. "What about Lilinoe?" "She asked me to tell you how whe died. It was the last thing she asked for."  
China noded and replied quietly, "Then tell your story Kiku." "She found me on the beach durning the attack. I was very surprised to see her I thought she had died when  
America annexed her." China nodded saddly understanding, "Go on Kiku."  
"Lilinoe wasn't shocked to see me, she simply smiled sadly. We talked for a bit standing there on the beach, she asked me-" Japan'svoice faded out a bit, holding back  
tears as he remembered. "She asked me to kill her. Lilinow said she was dieing already and didn't want to die slowly in pain the whole time." Chian looked like he was about to  
cry but nodded for Japan to looked towards him. "So s-she commited suicide with me assisting." China closed his eyes, and sighed again. "Please leave Kiku..." Japan nodds and  
leaves the greiving nation alone.  
"Lilinoe, you were so sure it was the end already, yet you wished to die on your own terms." He looked up at the ceiling, tears running down his cheeks. His wife was gone  
never to return, and his daughter was beign raised by another man. He had lost everything, all in such a short time. China could feel his heart breaking, just thinking of the dear  
woman who touched his heart. Tear kept falling ontot he table again and again, fat drops of salty water. "Lilinoe, I love you," China said as of expecting an answer, but one never  
came. China ran into his bedroom and oulls out the only photo he has of Lilinoe. A black and white picture of Lilinoe smiling at the cemara stgaind in front of her beach with Lola  
as a baby in her arms. He ran his thumb over her smiling face, smiling sadly as every memory he had of her came flashing back to him.  
"Lilinoe Wang, my beloved. I hope you are resting peacefully in what awaits me on the other side." He smiled again this time a bit happier, and replaced the photo. "I guess  
I've gotten sentimental in my old age." He whiped away his tears with a smile, just looking up towards the wall. "Time to get back to work, though I wish I could stay lost in my memories."  
He frowned, and got up going back towards his office, he turned towards the room right befor ehe got to the office. "BE happy Lilinoe, I'll be find here."


End file.
